eberron_accruedfandomcom-20200214-history
Eberron Renewed Episodes
Episodes in the main campaign. To find the Reviewed, Reduced, and Geek Pantheon episodes, click the top navigation or the category "Episodes." You can also find episodes sorted by location. Dancing With Shadows Beric, Lyle, and Draconos set off on their first quest to save a missing boy. Finding the Trail The party heads to Sharn to search for more clues about the disappearance of Jacob, and gets attacked by a group of warforged on the lightning rail. Seeking the Teacher Draconos, Beric, and Dex arrive in Sharn looking for answers about Gram's vision. After finding Crast, the shaper of the fiend blood, they put that on hold to find a serial killer in the Cogs. Darkness Rising Therudak joins the party as they head to Xandrar to investigate strange shadows and sightings of the Swords of Liberty. Beric fights with his sword, Dex gets to shapeshift, and Dak finds a shiny rock. Into the Gloaming Dex is forever changed when the party treks through The Eldeen Reaches. Beric is scared for his friend, while Dex just enjoys his new abilities. Therudak has to give up his best, most precious stone, and Eric tricks everyone. The Journey Back Beric, Dex, and Therudak find Jacob, mouth off to angels, and get more confused about Curse-Bringer. Trials and Tribulations The party travels to Stormreach, where Dex meets his brother Connor, Therudak harasses the head chef of a party, and Beric dies for the first time. Forgotten Legacy Dex and Therudak have to deal with the death of Beric. In the first night of the dangerous Xen'drik jungle, a mysterious man sneaks into their cave and in an attempt to steal Beric's corpse. Fortunately he doesn't get away with it, and the party is introduced to Drakir, Beric's half-brother, who only cares about getting Curse-Bringer to aid his people in their fight against the aberrations. Ancient Memories The Power of Words Whispers of a Reckoning The Dawn of Mourning The Raven’s Toll The Brelish Job The Five Runes The Road Below The party splits! A-Team consisting of Beric, Booyah, Dex, Boranel, and Gram head to Flamekeep to get answers from the Keeper herself, while B-Team make their way to Wroat to rescue Commander Bala - and also assassinate the false king. The Eyes of Breland The party returns to Wroat, King Boranel in tow. They find there's been a new branch of the King's Citadel created under the fake king called the King's Eyes and they have to get around some of its agents before being able to reinstate the proper king of Breland. Recovered Kingdom Rising Tides Tales of the Ancients The Wings of a Prince The party has been given a task: kill the red dragon Thoralar. The crew prepares by arming Borrowed Time and dropping Cassian and Charlie off with Gerald. (Of course Oriana refuses the offer to go with them.) After a hard fought battle, the party is successful, and are rewarded with 50,000gp and the lost Prince Adal! Thrashing of Eras Adal is dropped off at Arcanix, and when the time comes to pick Cassian and Charlie up the crew has a realization—their ship is no place for a young boy. Thus Cassian is sent to stay in Wroat, accompanied by Charlie. The party travels to Aerenal, where they're told to go to the place they're not supposed: Shae Mordai. In the ominous land of the Undying Court they're given an artifact that will help them defeat the great dragon, Emerald Claw. Though Beric's intent is to talk to the dragon, not fight it, things don't go his way, as the creature is already being attacked by an army of sorrowsworn when they arrive. The Raven herself appears, and Emerald Claw is killed to prevent her from receiving his pact. Beric wins the battle of wills right as Oriana stabs the Raven through the back. The Storm’s Ashes Waking of the Dreams The Nightmare’s Dusking Category:Episodes